


Hello, My Name Is 马丁和拉斯特：一次闪约

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective Drabble Translation-短篇译文集】 [5]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：Marty总觉得这世界不会和他过不去，但事实并非如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, My Name Is 马丁和拉斯特：一次闪约

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hello, my name is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718351) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



> 作者前言：给想看Rust和Marty“闪约”（闪电式约会）的Ka君，原本po在汤上。我写得很嗨~ XXX BY Kuro

**Hello, My Name Is**

无聊。。。就那么一随手= =b其实只是一个梗。。。想看警探们的gay吧查案梗咯。。。【你的脑子怎么回事= =

~

  Marty明白啥是“时间”，知道它是以恒定的速度向前走的。时间不会为任何人加快或放慢脚步。但是再一次地，世界又和他过不去了：这可能是他这辈子经历过的最漫长的五分钟了。他低头看看手表，对面男人嘴里冒出来的长篇大论听着更神经病了。  
  “——我觉得人类这一物种应该以拒绝自身设定为荣。停止繁衍，手牵手走向灭绝——”  
  Marty抬手制止Rust——Rust，拿黑色记号笔在标签上潦草写下名字，黏在Marty心尖的家伙——以阻止他再继续叨叨。“你他妈的在说啥？”  
  Rust张了张嘴，像是要继续似的（Marty对此毫无疑问）。但是还有两分钟，Marty真的没准备好在这个三分钟前刚认识的家伙面前陷入一场存在主义危机。他揉着太阳穴，强打笑容问了另一个问题：“那么，Rust，你是做什么的？”  
  “。。。我之前都在郊区，住在一间酒吧的后院，在那儿一周工作四天，在此期间，我抽烟，喝酒。而现在，我有了一份新工作。”Rust回答道，像是完全没受到干扰，“你呢？”  
  Marty总觉得这世界不会和他过不去，但事实并非如此。他居然会听他前妻的主意再次开始找人约会，他真是蠢到家了。  
  而或许，只是或许，这世界就是和他过不去。次日早晨他走进办公室隔间，一手拿着难喝的咖啡，一手捧着一摞文件。  
  “哈特！”  
  “还没到八点！什么事这么——”  
  “闭嘴别烦，滚过来见你的新搭档，Rustin Cohle。”  
  Marty抬眼，一只手插在发间，另一只手还僵在整理打歪的领带上。他差点咬了自己的舌头——那家伙就站在他上司身后。  
  “你他妈在逗我吧。”

 

END


End file.
